


Ninetails

by Koffee



Series: HQ: Pokemon AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Nishinoya has never seen a ninetails with a coat like that.





	Ninetails

“Whoa! I’ve never seen a nine tails like that before!”

Asahi’s was sitting on his knees and brushing his ninetale’s silver fur. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sound of someone speaking to him so suddenly, he looked up, wide eyed. He had barely been off the boat for less than an hour and being in this new land was making him more jumpy than usual.

“Oh sorry, did I scare you?” the boy inquired, as he knelt down beside Asahi, “I’m Noya.”

Asahi was able to examine the boy’s characteristics a little more now that he was so close. He had a bright, confident smile, his hair stuck up and looked a little messy with a patch of bleached hair right in the front. Not to mention he smelled really nice.

“Um, no, no you didn’t scare me.” Asahi admitted.

“Are you sure?” Nishinoya smiled, tilting his head in a playful manner.

“Yeah.”

The ninetales turned to look at Nishinoya and licked him on the cheek, he stroked her fur, “Wow, you’re soooo pretty.”

“I think she’d like to be your friend.”

Nishinoya beamed, “Hey, so I’ve never seen one like this, why is her fur such a different color than mine?” he opened one of his pokeballs and a red furred ninetales zapped out.

The two pokemon stared at one another, curiously. Nishinoya’s pokemon bowed her head in greeting and Asahi’s soon followed. The two began to roll around and play on the grass.

“So, my ninetales is from Alola,” Asahi began to explain, “This is actually the first I’ve seen a red one.”

“Oh, wow!” Nishinoya hopped up, excitedly, “So you’re from the islands – oh so this must be your first time here!”

“It is actually.” Asahi rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I mean, things don’t seem so different than they do over there but, I’m still a little uncertain.”

“Well, why’d you come over here if you’re so scared?” Nishinya asked.

“There really isn’t a reason other than I just wanted to experience what life is like out here.”

“Do you like it so far?”

“I think I do, I’ve only been here for an hour but I’ve met you so it must be good here.”

Nishinoya blushed slightly, but quickly shook it off, “Um, so – why don’t we travel together then, at least to the next town, because that’s where I’m going in the morning and it’s just more fun to travel with someone.”

“Sure!” Asahi quickly agreed, he’d feel much better traveling with someone, even though they had barely met, “I’m Azumane Asahi, can I have your name?”

“Yeah, I’m Nishinoya Yuu.”


End file.
